voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Namess
Kerlse }} Namess is a small island nation in New Voldrania, located between the continents Llysia and Rogash, and placed between Akarv and Jados. The islands were originally a territory of Akarv when New Voldrania was first settled, acquired peacefully when a deal was struck between Akarv and Jados allowing Akarv to claim the islands. __TOC__ The formation of Independent Namess During the Graz Eldar presidency, the Namessian islands became highly controversial for being a testing ground for experimental weapons, and is considered the birthplace of the modern cannon, as well as controversial hidden prisons that were rumored to exist for dangerous, or political, prisoners. However, the islands were quickly taken up in residence by Vala Khan, a politician infamous for her extreme monarchist views and interferist beliefs. Since the fall of Voldrania, she had kept quiet but around the early years of New Voldrania she became vocal again, but was neglected by Graz Eldar, despite the protests of the previous president, Adam Pyro. This allowed Vala to build enough support amongst the residents of Namess to secretly seek recognition by the Council by the non-EVAIN nations. This measure was a success and in year 66, Namess seceded from Akarv, a fact that greatly hurt Graz Eldars popularity, and would eventually cost Norman Grahck the election in which he ran. However, a pro-Akarvian politician named Ias Sofer was able to swindle his way into democratic power after the secession, much to the disgust of Vala Khan, and the following year she performed a very much successful military coup, driving Sofer to the safety of Akarv. This victory was rallied by the people of Namess as Vala Khan declared the state a monarchy, led by the beliefs of the Interferist faith, the most prominent building block on which the island nation would survive, and thrive. International Relations Namess was considered to be the most isolationist nation in the world, with no trade routes with any nation and no allies of any sort, due to their Interferist faith, which contradicted the actions of every other nation. However Namess' leaders, particularly Vala Khan, were intelligent and played their cards smartly, forcing their way into a treaty with Akarv that offered Namess full protection from any attack by neighboring or hostile nations, and in exchange, Akarv would be able to pass ships through Namess' water, a necesary strait of water for travel to southern Llysia. This was established in the Akarv-Namess Treaty of Sixty-Nine. In year ninety-three, with the ascension of Valeria Khan to the throne of Namess, Namess opened to the international scene, offering to trade obsidian and farmed goods in exchange for non-Nether materials. The nation remained strict with its immigration, still, however, and touchy about the aspects of the other nations, due to Interferist ideals. Rulership The infrastructure of Namess' ruling class is extremely simple: The monarch rules all. There are wealthy families within the city but none have prominent power, something that is accepted in exchange for an un-hindered life of worshiping the Interferist faith. A line of succession was declared in year sixty-nine with the birth of Vala Khans only daughter, Valeria Khan, and that she was to become the ruler of Namess following her mothers death. In year ninety-three, Vala Khan slipped into a sudden—and mysterious—coma, leaving Valeria the queen of Namess. Category:New Voldrania Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Namess